The present invention relates generally to sporting goods, and more particularly to a ball provided with a novel configuration defined by a surface contoured with finger-receiving grooves or channels for enhancing grip by an individual.
The use of balls for playing sports or otherwise engaging in recreational activities doubtless has ancient origins. It is known that the classic Maya in Mexico utilized balls made of rubber in a game somewhat similar to present-day basketball. Ancient Europeans used balls formed of inflated animal bladders in various games simulating staged wars In any case, balls which are used in outdoor activities can become wet or otherwise slippery, impeding secure gripping by an individual. In sports such as football, which are played outdoors, rain and snow can cause recurring problems in ball handling.
Additionally, it can become difficult to maintain purchase between one's fingers and a ball in activities of purely recreational nature, i.e., on the beach, seashore, in a swimming pool, etc. Various proposals have been made suggesting modifications to balls, including footballs, to increase the friction between one's hand and a ball. The problem is particularly relevant in connection with a football, because the ball must be accurately and precisely gripped for throwing passes, executing hand-offs, laterals, etc.
An example of a prior art football having means for improving grip is Buckner, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,429, which discloses a football having circumferentially-spaced and spirally-designed grooves filled with an abrasive material. The idea is that the fingers engage the grooves, which extend generally transversely to the fingers when the ball is held, thereby supposedly helping the grip.
Another football having a plurality of ribs, also positioned for extending generally transversely to one's fingers is disclosed in Gow, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,644. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,040, also issued to Gow, et al., another ribbed construction is disclosed. Further examples of footballs provided with means for increasing the ability for gripping in inclement weather are Riddell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,674 and Kroener, U.S. pg,8 Pat. No. Des. b 235,794.
Each of the above references discloses some type of rib or groove filled with abrasive material, provided on a football, for positioning transversely to one's fingers to increase one's ability to grip the ball. There are other methods for increasing grip, i.e., "pebbled" surfaces on balls, etc. However, none of the above methods have been found to be particularly effective, and particularly in situations where the ball may become very wet, such as in a swimming pool.
Additionally, none of the above devices provides any means for enabling a football to be immediately gripped and oriented in the "ready" position for throwing. Stated differently, conventional footballs must be manipulated in one's hands into a proper position prior to throwing a pass, such as a spiral pass. The specially contoured surface of the present invention ensures proper hand and finger orientation, as will be described.
With the above disadvantages of the prior art in mind, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel ball construction for throwing by individuals in sport and recreational activities which includes a body formed of resilient, elastically-deformable material with channel means provided on the body for receiving one's fingers and enhancing purchase when the ball is gripped.
Specifically, it is another object of the present invention to provide a ball, formed generally ellipsoidal in the shape of a football, wherein channel means defined by a plurality of adjacently-positioned individual channels are provided on the ball. The channels are elongate, and dimensioned with a width approximating generally that of a finger so that the longitudinal axis of one's fingers may be aligned generally along a portion of the length of an associated channel. The channels are contoured on the surface of the ball to define individual helical paths generated to be wound around the ball substantially from one end to the other. The result is a ball which provides channels defining grooves in which one's fingers may readily seat and be snugly held, in an optimal orientation to be assumed by an individual when gripping a football prior to throwing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ball, as described above, in which the channels are configured with resilient side ribs for engaging and firmly holding a finger within an associated channel, thereby further enabling a positive grip.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood after a consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.